


Отцовская солидарность

by Natali_Dracula



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Difficult relationship with parents, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Male Friendship, Widowhood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali_Dracula/pseuds/Natali_Dracula
Summary: Через шпионов Вейдеру становится известно, что Люк Скайуокер временно покинул главную базу повстанцев. Очень вовремя для ситха имперцам попадается группа мятежников, и Вейдер известным методом пользуется возможностью узнать у них местоположение своего сына. Среди пойманных оказывается Зевулон Вирс.
Relationships: Firmus Piett & Maximilian Veers, Maximilian Veers & Zevulon Veers
Kudos: 10





	Отцовская солидарность

Уже десятый повстанец, испустив последний крик, замертво рухнул на пол, заливая его струящейся из носа и рта кровью. Вейдер допрашивал каждого мятежника лично, и они специально были рассажены в одиночку по отдельным камерам, чтобы те, кто оказался в очереди дальше, полноценно проникались ситуацией, слушая вопли своих товарищей, и неконтролируемо тряслись, улавливая неспешную, тяжёлую поступь Главнокомандующего к их камере. Долгое ожидание тоже могло психологически ломать. Однако ни от одного из повстанцев ситх не получил того, что нужно, потому что ни один из них не был достаточно близок со Скайуокером, чтобы знать, куда тот полетел. Оставалась надежда на одиннадцатого.

Вейдер зашёл в камеру. Молодому человеку в ней не повезло оказаться последним, и к этому моменту он уже прерывисто дышал через рот, словно пытаясь успокоить себя, его нижняя губа дрожала, как и всё тело, будто его облили ледяной водой. Однако на своего палача он посмотрел с решимостью. Ситху был знаком этот взгляд карих, как он полагал, глаз, но у более взрослого и мужественного человека. У парня на лице были синяки, ссадины и немного крови на подбородке под разбитой губой — всё получено явно в драке со штурмовиками. Из одиннадцати человек разукрашено лицо было только у троих, более смелых и сильных, чтобы быть способными сопротивляться до последнего.

— Вот к чему приводят глупые и наивные стремления, Зевулон Вирс, — с лёгким пренебрежением поприветствовал Главнокомандующий, когда дверь за ним с шипением закрылась. — А могли бы построить такую же блестящую карьеру, как отец, — ситх почувствовал в общем фоне из злости и страха мелькнувшую тоску, а также гнев за то, что он вообще упомянул Вирса-старшего в разговоре с сыном последнего.

— Карьеру убийцы, — процедил повстанец, со злостью буравя взглядом ситха. Зачем изображать вежливость и покорность, когда тебя всё равно вот-вот убьют?

— Восстание занимается этим же, — отрезал Вейдер, уже порядком раздражённый одними и теми же словами, которые он слышал уже и не вспомнить, сколько раз.

«Ваши убийства это тирания, а наши — благое дело».

— Я даю шанс рассказать добровольно, куда и на сколько улетел Люк Скайуокер, — приблизился почти вплотную Главнокомандующий, заставив этим быстро заткнуться Вирса-младшего, который уже открыл рот для очередной гневной тирады.

— Откуда мне знать? — огрызнулся повстанец.

В отличие от предыдущих мятежников, этот врал, о чём Вейдеру сообщила Сила.

Генерал сидел в полупустой столовой «Палача», не в силах запихнуть в себя оставшуюся половину обеда. Первую половину он съел как-то на автопилоте, не чувствуя вкуса, аппетита, насыщения. Он глядел в кружку с кафом, мысленно находясь сейчас на несколько уровней ниже. В рабочее время выпивать было нельзя, но после окончания смены Максимилиан планировал напиться. В конце-концов, он мог себе позволить сделать это во время траура.

— Я присяду? — раздался за спиной генерала тихий голос.

Вирс, не оборачиваясь, просто махнул рукой. Как бы плохо ему ни было, как бы ему ни хотелось побыть одному, он не смог бы отказать единственному близкому другу на этом корабле.

— Рассказывай, — потребовал адмирал мягко, но беспрекословно. Так умел только он. — И не отнекивайся, Макс, я знаю это твоё выражение лица. Ты не можешь постоянно всё держать в себе. В нашей профессии накопленный стресс не приводит ни к чему хорошему.

— Чья бы банта мычала, Фирмус, — нашёл в себе силы для ухмылки генерал. — Ты выглядишь, как живое воплощение стресса.

— Не переводи стрелки. Это моё состояние уже по умолчанию, и ты знаешь причины, а у тебя — редкость.

Вирс ещё пару раз без энтузиазма ткнул в обед вилкой и сдался, окончательно отбросив идею доесть и отодвинув тарелку.

— Сегодня поймали группу повстанцев, которую сейчас допрашивает Лорд Вейдер.

— Да, я знаю, — осторожно кивнул Пиетт.

— Среди них мой сын.

Его голос не дрогнул, на лице не напрягся ни один мускул, но адмирал прекрасно знал, какую боль и тихую ярость от бессилия сейчас испытывал его друг. Максимилиан умел сдерживать эмоции и контролировать мимику не хуже самого Фирмуса. Слова генерала отозвались холодом и тяжестью в душе Пиетта. У него не было своих детей, он не имел даже права сказать: «Я тебя понимаю», — но он мог представить весь ужас ситуации и искренне сопереживать. Но какой был в этом толк, если он не мог даже утешить и поддержать своего друга? Они оба знали Дарта Вейдера, а потому понимали, насколько наивными были бы слова: «С ним всё будет хорошо». Зевулона сегодня ждала смерть, и генерал ничего не мог с этим сделать, не мог спасти своего единственного сына, который находился на этом же корабле, всего на несколько уровней ниже.

— Может, он не будет чересчур жестоким?.. — нерешительно предположил Пиетт. — Если это обычный допрос...

— О нет, это не обычный допрос, — перебил Вирс, не сдержав горькой злости в голосе. — Он вытащит из них, конечно, какую-то информацию о базах или планах Восстания. Но главная его задача это выяснить местоположение Скайуокера.

Адмирал сглотнул. Это была абсолютно безвыходная ситуация. Ни для кого не была секретом одержимость Главнокомандующего, который ради поимки этого повстанца или любой информации о нём жертвовал огромными ресурсами флота и живой силой.

— Ради такой информации он вывернет ему мозги наизнанку, — тише обычного проговорил генерал, и Фирмус услышал его страх. — Эта способность Силы — худший метод пыток, мне кажется. Когда тебя бьют ногами или током, когда вкалывают вещества, вызывающие боль, ты хотя бы видишь или понимаешь, что причиняет тебе вред. А в том случае что-то невидимое и непонятное для обычных людей проникает в голову и словно разрывает её изнутри... Самое ужасное то, что Зев может и не знать, где находится этот чёртов Скайуокер, но всё равно умрёт в агонии.

Вирса пробрала дрожь, и адмирал едва удержался от порыва обнять его. Генерал точно не оценил бы такого жеста даже от своего друга, особенно на виду у других людей. Вот-вот Максимилиан лишится последнего члена своей семьи, если уже не лишился, и останется совсем один. Фирмусу было невероятно жаль его.

— Слушай, он относится ко мне более терпимо, чем к остальным. Я могу попытаться уговорить его, если ещё не поздно, не...

— Не вздумай, Пиетт! — резко развернувшись вбок, почти рявкнул Вирс, до боли сжимая плечо адмирала. То, что его назвали по фамилии, тоже свидетельствовало о злости и серьёзности. — Ты **не** сделаешь этого. Именно потому, что он относится к тебе хорошо, ты не будешь давать ему поводов изменить своё мнение. Ты уже упустил Скайуокера один раз и только каким-то чудом не оказался задушенным. Ты **не** будешь рисковать жизнью и званием ради моего сына!

Несколько офицеров с другого стола оглянулись на них, и Максимилиан отпустил Фирмуса. Он не мог допустить, чтобы смерть друга была на его счету. Писк комлинка заставил Вирса отвлечься, а затем в страхе уставиться на него.

— Да, Лорд Вейдер? — с большими усилиями Максимилиан сохранил ровный тон и глянул на Пиетта, который с таким же волнением ожидал, что скажет ситх.

_— Спуститесь в тюремный блок. Сейчас._

— Слушаюсь.

Вирс медленно вздохнул и поднялся с места, одёргивая китель. Либо Главнокомандующий решил предоставить ему возможность увидеть сына напоследок, либо увидеть уже его труп и таким ситхским образом известить о смерти, либо угрожать его жизни, надеясь, что Зев расколется, испугавшись за своего отца. Пиетт схватил генерала за локоть и молча посмотрел ему в глаза. Максимилиан слабо кивнул в ответ, принимая его переживание, и отправился в тюремный блок.

Дежурный сообщил, что заключённый находился в последней камере. Вирс бы не пропустил её даже без подсказки от охранника, потому что в коридоре неподалёку от неё стоял Главнокомандующий.

— Вы знаете, кто находится там?

— Да, Лорд Вейдер.

Ситх изучил в Силе эмоции генерала, который был способен не дрогнуть и не моргнуть, даже когда он резко разворачивался к нему, оказываясь шлемом очень близко к лицу. Теперь этот человек испытывал сильный страх. Ему не терпелось зайти в камеру, но в то же время он боялся того, что может там увидеть. Помимо страха Вейдер обнаружил злость на Скайуокера, потому что из-за него его сына собирались пытать, и на него самого, потому что из-за его одержимости Люком, опять же, мог пострадать его сын. Тем не менее, держался он, как всегда, достойно. Главнокомандующий решил даже не наказывать Вирса за его злобу и обвинение Скайуокера во всех бедах.

— Какие у вас отношения с сыном, генерал?

— Напряжённые, — ответил Максимилиан после небольшой паузы, и в Силе полыхнуло сожаление.

— Пока что ему не причинено никакого вреда, кроме побоев при аресте. Вы должны узнать у него, куда и на сколько направился Скайуокер. Я не буду пытать его, если он выдаст вам информацию.

— Вы...точно уверены, что он знает? — рискнул спросить Вирс.

— Да, генерал. Сила не врёт.

Максимилиан зашёл в камеру, и Вейдер настроил восприятие звука в шлеме.

Генерал остановился в нескольких шагах от Зевулона, с волнением и тихой радостью рассматривая своего сына, которого так долго не видел. На лице повстанца промелькнуло удивление, потому что он не ожидал, что его отец окажется на этом же корабле, но затем вернул злое выражение лица.

— О, это чудовище решило прислать тебя. Даже не знаю, зачем он это сделал. Видимо, у его способности на выворачивание мозгов села батарейка, поэтому ему нужно передохнуть и подзарядиться.

— Не говори об этом так легкомысленно! — прикрикнул генерал. — Ты не знаешь, что из себя представляет эта способность.

— Может, на себе я её и не испытал, но я сидел здесь и слышал вопли десяти человек передо мной, так что имею примерное понимание, — огрызнулся Вирс-младший.

— Ты можешь избежать этого, Зев. Тебя не будут мучить, если ты выдашь Скайуокера. Неужели он тебе дороже себя самого?

— Ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь! Любой повстанец встанет горой за Люка, потому что он сделал бы то же самое за нас. Он самый светлый и отзывчивый человек, которого я видел в жизни. Когда я присоединился к Восстанию, он первым принял меня и защищал от нападок всех, кто называл меня имперским ублюдком и не верил в искренность моих намерений. Ты должен быть благодарен ему за то, что со мной хорошо обращались!

— Я не могу быть благодарен повстанцу, из-за которого мой командир жертвует всем и вся, а теперь собирается замучить моего сына! — процедил Вирс и подошёл к нему ближе. — Если бы ты не ушёл к мятежникам, тебе бы не пришлось беспокоиться о том, как к тебе будут относиться.

— Ты не имеешь права осуждать мой выбор.

— Я твой отец!

— Ты не отец, если тебе нужен был ребёнок, только пока жива его мать! — выкрикнул Зевулон. — Почему ты теперь обо мне беспокоишься? Когда на Хоте стрелял по нам, не особо волновался о том, что на базе мог быть твой сын. Какая разница, будут меня мучить или нет, если меня всё равно убьют?!

Повисла тишина. Вирс-младший смотрел на отца с очень глубокой, оставшейся с детства обидой. Генерала ранили слова сына, но в них он не мог винить никого другого, кроме себя. Максимилиан понимал, что совершил когда-то огромную ошибку. Возможно, если бы не она, Зевулон бы никогда не перешёл на сторону Восстания.

— Разница в том, как именно тебя убьют. Сын, пожалуйста, я не хочу видеть, слышать или знать, как ты мучаешься. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.

— Так всё-таки беспокоишься? — с вызовом хмыкнул повстанец.

Максимилиан уже собрался кричать: «Конечно!», «Как может быть иначе?!», — но сдержался, решив, что в последние минуты крики и ссоры это не то, что нужно, и он должен сказать своему ребёнку то, что надо было сказать уже давно.

— Зев, послушай, — Вирс опустился на корточки перед сидящим на лавке сыном и взял его за руки, скованные наручниками. Его не оттолкнули. — Я сожалею, что поступил так с тобой. Я так сильно любил твою маму, что её смерть от болезни просто выбила у меня почву из-под ног. Я не знал, как совмещать своего ребёнка и службу, и так боялся совершить ошибку в твоём воспитании, что, — горькая усмешка, — видимо, решил не воспитывать совсем. Прости, что был таким отстранённым и холодным, что не проводил с тобой достаточно времени. Моё горе не должно было отражаться на собственном сыне. Я оказался трусливым и плохим отцом.

Зевулон молча смотрел на своего отца, совершенно выбитый из колеи неожиданным раскаянием. Как бы он ни был зол и обижен на него, какую бы неприязнь ни показывал при встрече, он не мог обмануть своё сердце, которое тосковало по отцу. А теперь он ещё и извинялся перед ним, и осознание того, что это последняя их встреча, заставляло щиты повстанца ломаться. Он сжал пальцы отца.

— Мне жаль, что своим отношением заставил тебя все эти годы думать, будто я не беспокоюсь. На Хоте я выполнял приказ, но это не значит, что я не думал о тебе. Меня ужасало осознание, что мои солдаты могут выстрелить по моему сыну, и я бы даже не узнал об этом, — генерал погладил большими пальцами сбитые костяшки сына. — Ты сможешь простить меня?

— Да, — дрогнувшим голосом ответил Зевулон. — Я скучал, — признался он.

— Я тоже.

Повстанец перекинул сведённые руки через голову отца и сполз с лавочки, встав на колени около него. Вирс тут же прижал его к себе, крепко обнимая. Этот разговор принёс облегчение им обоим. Зевулон умрёт со знанием того, что отец его любит, а Максимилиан получил прощение и уверенность в том, что донёс до сына свои чувства.

Дверь камеры с шипением распахнулась, и тишину нарушил звук зловещего дыхания. Оба Вирса резко обратили внимание на вошедшего, а старший в защитном, неосознанном жесте остался на одном колене, вторую ногу поставив сбоку от Зевулона и таким образом как бы создавая преграду между сыном и Вейдером. Максимилиану показалось, что ситх хотел порывистым, размашистым шагом зайти в камеру, но почему-то замер. Если он был удивлён тому, что его безэмоциональный генерал оказался способен на выражение любви, то Вирсу было плевать.

— Вы закончили, генерал?

— Пять минут, пожалуйста, — под руками он почувствовал дрожь Зевулона.

Вейдер молча стоял ещё несколько дыхательных циклов и ушёл. Максимилиан нехотя отцепил от себя Вирса-младшего и взял его за плечи.

— Сообщи ему что нужно, пожалуйста. Не оставляй меня жить со знанием, что последние секунды жизни мой сын чувствовал... То, что чувствуют при сканировании воспоминаний с помощью Силы.

Зевулон сжал зубы, пытаясь удержать себя от ответа. Скрывать правду при Вейдере было легко даже под страхом агонии, потому что он был врагом, чудовищем, к нему была ненависть. Скрывать правду при отце было чуть сложнее, но всё же возможно, потому что он был зол, обижен и уверен, что не нужен своему родителю. Скрывать правду при отце, который раскаялся, извинился и дал понять, что Зевулон любим, было невозможно. Повстанцу хотелось плакать от чувства, что он готов сдать своего друга Империи из-за жалости к отцу.

— Я не должен предавать Люка...

— Слушай, твоего Люка могут и не поймать, — предпринял последнюю попытку Максимилиан. — Почти три года флот гоняется за ним, а он всё ускользает. Сколько уже раз Лорду Вейдеру было известно местоположение Скайуокера, он прибывал туда, но парень умудрялся сбегать. Ему сопутствует невероятная удача. И Сила. Выдать его ещё не значит обречь на смерть.

Они поднялись на ноги. Зевулон не мог вынести умоляющего взгляда отца. Он мысленно извинился перед Люком, уже ненавидя себя за слабость и надеясь, что его другу удастся в очередной раз убежать.

— Я скажу, — сдался повстанец.

Вирс облегчённо выдохнул. Сына он в любом случае потеряет, но тот хотя бы не будет мучиться. Генерал надеялся, что Вейдер сдержит своё слово.

— Учти, ты не можешь соврать. Он почувствует это.

— Люк полетел на Хоногр. Не сказал, зачем и на сколько.

Максимилиан кивнул и сжал его плечи, напоследок посмотрев в глаза. Учитывая характеры, им обоим долгие прощания причинили бы только больше боли. Вирс вышел из камеры и вытянулся по стойке для доклада, приподняв подбородок. Сейчас он не пролил бы слёз, не сжал бы до хруста кулаки или зубы. Волю эмоциям он даст после окончания его смены, в своих комнатах, в одиночестве.

— Скайуокер отправился на Хоногр, Лорд Вейдер. Цель и длительность пребывания не сообщил.

Ситх прислушался к Силе и почувствовал, что показания Вирса-младшего были верны. Что вообще Люку могло понадобиться на этой планете Внешнего Кольца? Хотя для Главнокомандующего было не найти планеты идеальней Хоногра, чтобы поймать своего сына. Тот мир был населён существами, очень преданными ему лично, и ногри бы точно узнали Люка, не дали бы сбежать и при этом не причинили вреда.

— Хорошая работа, генерал.

— Я могу идти?

— Вы разве не хотите забрать своего сына?

У Максимилиана больше не получалось держать лицо пустым, ничего не выражающим. Шок и неверие отобразились не только в Силе, но и отчётливо в глазах и приоткрытом рту. Вейдер не мог винить Вирса в непонимании, потому что и сам плохо отдавал себе отчёт в том, что делает. Ситх будет верить, что такое великодушие связано лишь с тем, что генерал может стать менее продуктивным, если потеряет сына, чего нельзя было допустить, но никогда не признается себе в настоящей причине. Он слушал весь разговор Вирсов от начала и до конца и, конечно же, не испытывал угрызений совести по этому поводу. И некоторые сходства в семейных проблемах его самого и генерала затронули ту часть его души, которую он двадцать лет пытался уничтожить и которую с известием о существовании Скайуокера стало подавлять в себе сложнее. Напряжённые отношения с сыном, смерть любимой женщины... «Я твой отец!», — вспомнил он крик Максимилиана, который думал, что кровного родства для Зевулона было достаточно. Да, Вейдер тоже был наивен, когда думал, что Люк встанет на его сторону только потому, что он был его отцом. Когда Главнокомандующий услышал, что разговор прервался, он подумал, что ему уже готовы предоставить информацию. Зрелище, которое он увидел в камере, потрясло и задело его сильнее, чем ему хотелось бы, сильнее, чем было позволено. Объятия раскаявшегося отца и простившего его сына. Ситх распознал чувства, возникшие у него в груди, как зависть и тоску. Безусловно, это эмоции Тёмной Стороны, но возникли они из-за проблесков Светлой. Сможет ли когда-нибудь Вейдер обнять своего сына, простит ли его Люк за причинённую боль, как это сделал Зевулон по отношению к Максимилиану? Повстанец согласился выдать своего друга, только чтобы его отец не мучился от осознания, что сын умер во время пыток. Будет ли Люк когда-нибудь испытывать жалость к ситху?

Главнокомандующий изучал Вирса в Силе. Тот мысленно рвался обратно в камеру к своему ребёнку, но знал, что не может потребовать от командира отпустить повстанца. Его разрывало от чувства беспомощности и боли. Он был готов с минуты на минуту потерять сына, потому что понимал, что это неизбежно, но Вейдер знал, что для генерала это пройдёт далеко не бесследно. Ситх прекрасно понимал, что будет твориться в голове и душе Максимилиана, потому что легко мог представить себе, что будет чувствовать он сам, если потеряет Люка.

— Вы о-отпускаете его?.. — заговорил наконец-то Вирс, явно через силу выталкивая слова.

— К мятежникам я не позволю его вернуть. Тем более, подумайте сами, что скажут о нём повстанцы, если из всех задержанных вернётся живым только сын имперского генерала. Однако держать его на этом корабле под наблюдением и под вашу личную ответственность я разрешаю.

— Милорд... — слова застряли в горле Вирса так же, как у жертв Удушения. Или как будто он вот-вот расплачется.

Вейдера ударило шквалом неконтролируемых светлых эмоций, заставив поморщиться. Максимилиана явно распирало от радости, облегчения и благодарности, и такое количество эмоций просто должно было найти выход, но он не мог себе позволить кинуться на Главнокомандующего с объятиями или засыпать его бессвязными словами.

— Я знаю, генерал, — немного облегчил Вейдер жизнь Вирсу.

На него смотрели с благоговением и огромной благодарностью. Ситху неожиданно понравилось ощущать в свою сторону что-то, кроме страха и гнева.

Адмирал нервно топтался около комнат Максимилиана, будучи уверенным в том, что тот зайдёт сюда в первую очередь. Когда он увидел Вирса, ведущего какого-то парня с побитым лицом, Пиетт не поверил своим глазам. Это не мог быть никто другой, кроме... Генерал приблизился к комнатам и прежде, чем зайти туда, порывисто, со сдерживаемой улыбкой, приобнял Фирмуса одной рукой. Проходившие мимо офицеры, штурмовики и техники смотрели на это всё с любопытством и непониманием, но были достаточно умны, чтобы не задерживаться, рискуя вызвать неудовольствие командующих Эскадрой Смерти и наземных войск. Максимилиан был крупным, поэтому прижатому к себе адмиралу загородил весь обзор. Когда генерал так же резко отпустил друга, Пиетт с ужасом заметил Вейдера, который всё видел. Фирмус вытянулся по струнке.

— Почему не на мостике, адмирал?

— Я...отходил, Милорд.

«Отходил» очень абстрактное слово, и Пиетт надеялся, что находящиеся поблизости уборные убедят Главнокомандующего в том, что адмирал тут находился не от лени. Ситх молча смотрел на своего подчинённого, а затем продолжил путь на мостик. Фирмус благоразумно тут же последовал за ним. Скорее всего, Вейдер ему не поверил и понял настоящую причину, по которой он был здесь, но это не так важно, пока Пиетт мог дышать. Шаги Главнокомандующего были не такими широкими и стремительными, как обычно, и адмирал даже поспевал за ним без особых усилий.

— Курс на Хоногр, адмирал, — отдал приказ Вейдер, когда они остановились перед транспластиловыми окнами.

Пиетт отдал распоряжения и встал слева, немного позади командира. Ситх не возражал. Ситх в принципе сегодня был каким-то странным, отходчивым, медленным. Фирмус не понимал, **что** могло заставить Главнокомандующего оставить в живых повстанца. Ясно же, что не беспокойство за генерала Вирса. Фирмус не понимал, почему не получил даже выговора за то, что ради своих интересов оставил мостик в рабочее время. А ещё Фирмус не понимал, почему во время прыжка в гиперпространстве Вейдер смотрел не прямо, в глубину космоса, а куда-то в пустоту, наклонив шлем немного вниз. Такое Пиетт наблюдал впервые за всё время, что служил ситху.


End file.
